1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to an air conditioning system for a vehicle which is capable of defogging a window glass.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-232549 discloses an air conditioning apparatus for a vehicle which is adapted to suppress occurrence of fogging on a window glass (in the specification, a front windshield glass and a door glass are generically called “a window glass”) in accordance with humidity in a passenger compartment of the vehicle. This related art discloses that a fogging prevention determination value for determining whether or not a window glass is fogged is corrected in accordance with a rate of change in humidity in the passenger compartment in order to suppress occurrence of fogging on the window glass due to a delay in response of a humidity sensor upon a rapid rise in temperature in the passenger compartment.